


Пенни за твои мысли

by Justin_Hill



Category: Castle
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance, Ryan and Esposito are like Chip 'n Dale, Unresolved Sexual Tension, timeline: season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Началось все с обнаруженной фразы на слэш-фестах. «Ты так на нее смотрел… – Я смотрел на тебя». И я решил написать драббл. Драбблы я писать не умею, заметьте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пенни за твои мысли

Райан вылавливает его уже на парковке, когда он как раз собирается хлопнуть дверью и дать по газам. Но, наткнувшись на упертый и чуть обиженный взгляд, понимает, что не может. Райан в три шага добирается до машины и быстро плюхается на переднее сиденье. Пристегнувшись, он вопросительно смотрит на Эспозито. Как будто все в порядке и Эспозито не ушел из офиса, буркнув на прощание что-то под нос. Хавьер делает глубокий вздох – это же Райан – но даже этот факт не спасет его напарника в том случае, если он задаст не тот вопрос. Или не вопрос, а начнет лезть к нему со своими беседами. Хавьер их ценит и по-своему любит, но не сегодня.  
  
Райан открывает рот и Эспозито уже начинает придумывать, как помягче сказать «отвали, чувак, это не твое дело», но Райан лишь мешкает на секунду и говорит:  
  
– В баре на 58-й сегодня трансляция. Матч через два часа, – Эспозито молчит и напарник добавляет. – Я угощаю.  
  
Райан уверенно ведет его к дальнему столику, откуда отлично видно экран телевизора, но который подальше от барной стойки, где будут сидеть самые активные болельщики. Получить по голову кружкой пива – последнее, что хочется Эспозито в данный момент. Если быть откровенным, ему хочется отмотать на двенадцать часов назад и не совершать той ошибки. Иногда, когда ты помнишь, что тебе снилось что-то очень яркое и возбуждающее, лучше не вспоминать, что именно. И еще лучше, не пытаться анализировать, с какой радости тебе снится всякая чепуха. Эспозито настолько погружается в размышления, что невольно вздрагивает, когда Райан ставит перед ним бутылку пива. Звук, с которым донышко соприкоснулось с деревом, выдергивает его из воспоминаний.  
  
– Пенни за твои мысли, – улыбается Райан, и от этой улыбки настроение повышается. Ровно до того момента, когда мозг наконец-то переваривает фразу. И Эспозито неловко усмехается.  
  
Просто сегодня ты мне приснился, и весь чертов день я думал о том, действительно ли так офигенно будет отыметь тебя на твоем красном диване или в реальности это будет еще круче. Вот такие дела, брат. Да ты сиди, улыбайся дальше. Да-а, зашибись разговор будет. Райан действительно хочет знать, что у него на уме?  
  
– Просто сегодня дерьмовый день, друг. Не бери в голову, завтра я буду как огурчик.  
  
Райан сочувственно смотрит и заказывает у официанта еще по две бутылки.  
  
– Спроси меня.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ну, ты знаешь, пенни за мои мысли.  
  
Эспозито наглядно хлопает себя по карманам брюк.  
  
– У меня нет мелочи.  
  
– Ну и ладно, – легко отзывается Райан. – Ты купишь мне пива.  
  
– Ты же сказал, что ты платишь.  
  
Райан нетерпеливо смотрит на него, и Эспозито закатывает глаза.  
  
– Ладно, чувак, пенни за твои мысли.  
  
– Хороший вечер.  
  
– Эй, я думал это обмен тем, что тебя беспокоит!  
  
Райан усмехается. Ну да, конечно. Как будто ты ему что-то такое рассказал, отчего он непременно должен поступить так же.  
  
– Нет, серьезно. Хороший вечер. Ты, я. Пиво. Футбол. Когда мы в последний раз так сидели? С этой работой можно с ума сойти, – Райан качает головой и прикладывается к бутылке.  
  
Эспозито салютует ему своим Йянглином* и кивает сам себе. С этой работой можно сойти с ума. Именно так.  
  
Ничего больше.  
  
Yuengling – пиво в США. Уж больно много его фоток в твиттере Симуса.  
  
***  
  
Беккет ходит мимо доски, выискивая недостающее звено. Лэни, забежавшая попрощаться в конце рабочего дня, стоит рядом.  
  
– Эспозито, проверь алиби жены еще раз. Что-то мне подсказывает, что там не все так чисто.  
  
– Будет сделано.  
  
Беккет разворачивается, и Лэни с Эспозито понимающе переглядываются: пусть Беккет не признает, но когда в деле замешаны женщины, знакомые с Каслом, алиби каждой из них проверяется трижды – ею, самим Эспозито и Райаном. Кстати о Райане… Эспозито выискивает глазами силуэт Беккет и замечает рядом с ней напарника. Тот кивает Хавьеру и продолжает что-то объяснять про телефонные разговоры. Эспозито замечает, что Райан хмурится, и непроизвольно копирует выражение лица напарника.  
  
Лэни смотрит на него так же, как минуту назад смотрела на Беккет.  
  
– Только ты не можешь замечать очевидного.  
  
Когда она уходит, Эспозито так и не понимает, о чем она.  
  
***  
  
– Йоу, Беккет.  
  
– Доброе утро. Ты сегодня рано.  
  
– Не спалось.  
  
О том, что ему полночи опять снился проклятый красный диван и почти такой же красный Райан, отсасывающий ему таким с видом, будто хотел этого вечность, Эспозито не признается даже себе, и уж тем более Беккет. Кейт внимательно смотрит на него и пожимает плечами. Через секунду раздается звонок и – хотя он означает, что обнаружен труп – Эспозито облегченно выдыхает. За все время совместной работы он прекрасно научился понимать ее. Когда она злится, когда поддается Каслу, когда ревнует, сама того не понимая. И почему-то ему кажется, что это работает в обе стороны.  
  
Хавьер звонит напарнику из машины, а когда закрывает крышку телефона, Беккет не выдерживает.  
  
– Просто признайся.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
– Ты как Чип без своего Дейла. Вас даже на десять минут разлучать нельзя.  
  
– По себе судишь? Кстати, где Касл?  
  
Беккет улыбается уголком рта.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
Эспозито усмехается. Но даже осознание того, что он ее сделал, не способствует улучшению ситуации: Хавьер прекрасно понимает, что она права.  
  
  
***  
  
– Эй! Эспозито! – Райан хлопает входной дверью и проходит на кухню. В руках пакеты из магазина и какой-то сверток, вкусно пахнущий выпечкой.  
  
– Встретил Алексис у офиса. Касл рассказал ей о твоем печальном положении и она принесла что-то… О, погоди, это же домашние пончики!  
  
– О боже… – стонет Эспозито, входя вслед за Райаном. Он любит домашнюю выпечку, но Касл все равно трепло.  
  
Райан вновь предлагает свитер с высоким воротником, но Эспозито лишь отмахивается. На самом деле, он бы с радостью надел бы свитер с высоким воротником или даже шарф; а может, и то и другое сразу, только при условии, что его шея будет покрыта темно-фиолетовыми засосами. Возможно, пончики – это не так уж и плохо. Вряд ли, конечно, Алексис думала о том, что сахарную пудру будет приятно слизывать с пальцев, но…  
  
– Так я возьму? – непосредственно спрашивает Райан, трясся у него перед лицом бумажным пакетом.  
  
И от этого непосредственно-невинного вида у Эспозито мир возвращается на место.  
  
– Эй, как будто ты не съел парочку по пути сюда, – Райан с довольным видом лезет в сверток. – Кофе? – непрозрачно намекает он, и Эспозито достает турку.  
  
Как вообще можно было думать об этом? Райан, серьезно? Нет, такое бывает, они вместе работают, в выходные заседают в баре или друг у друга дома – черт возьми, да Эспозито практически жил на том диване. И где-то в карманах у него до сих есть ключи от квартиры Райана. Понятное дело, что если проводить столько времени вместе, да еще и договаривать друг за друга фразы, как сиамские близнецы, то можно свихнуться.  
  
Запах кофе постепенно наполняет кухню и Эспозито прислоняется к плите, наблюдая за напарником.  
  
Это мог быть кто угодно. Кто угодно. Да, но… Райан? Тот самый, за которого он под пулю пойдет, тот самый, который приносит ему кофе и… встречается с Дженни?  
  
Что-то тут не так, думает Эспозито, ощущая запах сбежавшего кофе из турки.  
  
***  
  
– Есть что-нибудь необычное? – спрашивает Эспозито, подходя к Лэни. Райан идет следом, пытаясь дозвониться до Беккет.  
  
– Возможно. Видишь входное отверстие? – Лэни указывает на небольшую ранку под левой ключицей покойника.  
  
– Больше похоже на удар отверткой, чем на след от пули. От такого не умирают, – Райан выглядывает из-за плеча Лэни.  
  
– Верно. Но я бы не стала торопиться с выводами.  
  
– Ты ведь позвонишь нам, когда все выяснишь? – вскидывает брови Эспозито и с улыбкой замечает, что Райан невольно копирует жест. Они скорее похожи на двух золотоискателей, чем на двух бурундуков. Чип и Дейл постоянно цапались, прямо как Беккет с Каслом. А вот они с Райаном похожи на Мигеля и Тулио. Мигель и Тулио. Кевин и Хавьер. Звучит-то как.  
  
– Конечно, малыш, – отвечает Лэни и просит их пойти погулять в другое место.  
  
– Малыш? Я ослышался? – Эспозито оглядывается на Райана и невольно хмурится. – Что? Что случилось? Что-то с Беккет?  
  
Эспозито видел много грустных взглядов напарника, и они всегда были по какой-то конкретной причине.  
  
– Эй, брат, все в порядке? – плечо под ладонью напряжено, но в конце концов Райан улыбается.  
  
– Да. Да, конечно. Чувак, ты себе представить не можешь! Я дозвонился до Беккет.  
  
– Она едет?  
  
– Суть не в этом, – довольно заявляет напарник.  
  
– А в чем?  
  
– Трубку взял Касл.  
  
– Трубку взял… что? Где их носит?  
  
– Понятия не имею. Может, у Касла, может, у Беккет или еще где-нибудь, – пожимает плечами Райан. И немного грустно – что тут же подмечает Эспозито – добавляет. – Касл просил перестать им трезвонить, потому что он не хочет разбудить Беккет раньше, чем будут готовы блинчики. Блинчики, чувак.  
  
– Эй! Не вешай нос. Разберемся с этим делом, и завтра сам будешь печь блинчики Дженни на завтрак.  
  
Странный взгляд, которым его награждает Райан, не выходит из головы до конца дня. Беккет с Каслом так и не появляются.  
  
***  
  
– Это не то, что вы думаете, – первое, что произносит Беккет, войдя в офис.  
  
– Разумеется, – хором отвечают Эспозито и Райан. Они переглядываются и Райан добавляет. – Вообще не понимаем, о чем ты.  
  
– Не надо делать такие невинные лица. В понедельник вечером мы гуляли, было скользко, я упала и подвернула ногу. Касл помог мне дойти до дома. Ничего… что?  
  
– Мы ни о чем не спрашивали, – улыбается Райан.  
  
– Заметь, – добавляет Эспозито.  
  
– Я вовсе не оправдываюсь! Я же знаю, что вы двое обязательно что-нибудь выдумаете и…  
  
– Ну-ну.  
  
– Во-во, – Райан с ним совершенно согласен и они возвращаются к работе.  
  
Лэни вызывает их в половине первого. Эспозито надеется, что есть хоть какая-то зацепка, потому что опрос свидетелей, допрос потерпевшей и поиск мотива ничего не дали.  
  
– Есть что-нибудь?  
  
– И да, и нет. Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что в него точно стреляли. Размер отверстия и повреждения кости и внутренних органов говорят о том, что выстрел был произведен с большого расстояния.  
  
– Насколько большого?  
  
– Тысяча, может, две тысячи метров.  
  
Райан переглядывается с Эспозито.  
  
– Там же лес вокруг, – осторожно произносит он. – Свидетель утверждает, что мистер Тернер стоял напротив него лицом к лесу. Стрелять должны были оттуда. Как…  
  
– Этого я вам сказать не могу, – пожимает плечами Лэни. – Зато могу с уверенностью сказать, что Тернер умер мгновенно. Пуля срикошетила от ключицы и повредила большинство внутренних органов. Из-за скорости и расстояния входное отверстие почти незаметно, поэтому его сосед принял это за инфаркт. Он ее даже не заметил.  
  
Беккет обдумывает услышанное, а Лэни поворачивается к Райану и внимательно оглядывает его сверху вниз.  
  
– Кстати, красавчик, почему ты не в одном из тех очаровательных галстуков?  
  
Райан что-то бурчит под нос и первым выходит из морга. Не дожидаясь, пока Касл начнет строить свои невероятные теории относительно пуль-из-ниоткуда, Хавьер бежит за напарником.  
  
– Йоу! Мы же собирались на обед.  
  
– Иди без меня, я… мне нужно в офис, – Райан кивает ему и уходит.  
  
Хавьер Эспозито ни черта не понимает.  
  
***  
  
– Несчастный случай? – переспрашивает Эспозито, подходя к доске. – Случай?  
  
– Полный провал, – поддакивает Касл с убитым видом. Да уж, об этом в книге не напишешь.  
  
– Именно тогда, когда к нам пришел один из охотников. Они заблудились в лесу, решили ночевать там, чтобы не идти в темноте через лес. Один из них – Дэйв – сторожил во второй половине ночи. Ближе к рассвету, чтобы не уснуть, выстрелил в лес. Знали бы они, что фермы всего в каком-то километре…  
  
– Меня удивляет, что они не знали, что стрелять нужно в воздух, – вставил Райан.  
  
– А меня удивляет, что пуля не попала ни в одно из деревьев у нее на пути. Их же там сотни!  
  
Райан качает головой и уходит за свой стол собирать вещи.  
  
– Что? – спрашивает Эспозито, замечая внимательный и немного упрекающий взгляд Беккет.  
  
– К твоему сведению, Райан уже две недели ходит без этих галстуков.  
  
Эспозито решает, что это последний день, когда он решительно ничего не понимает.  
  
***  
  
– Впустишь? – Эспозито протягивает упаковку пива одной рукой, сжимая в другой пакет из продуктового. – Я принес поп-тартс*, брат!  
  
Райан открывает дверь шире. Эспозито замечает на левой щеке розовый след от подушки.  
  
Когда они садятся на диван, Эспозито спрашивает.  
  
– Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
– Нет.  
  
Нет. Тот самый Райан, который готов был выслушать его при расследовании дела Айка, который ему доверяет и готов его прикрыть, который верит во все эти чудо-советы с телевидения и «Нет». Интересный поворот сюжета. Надо будет рассказать Каслу при случае.  
  
Спустя три бутылки пива, два похода в туалет и несколько непонятных взглядов, Эспозито предпринимает вторую попытку.  
  
– Спроси меня.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ну, ты знаешь, пенни за мои мысли и все такое.  
  
– У меня нет мелочи.  
  
– И все же, – настаивает Эспозито и Райан сдается.  
  
– Пенни за твои мысли.  
  
– В последнее время я думаю, что с одним моим очень хорошим другом что-то происходит. И это видят все, кроме меня. И я не знаю, брат, как помочь или что сделать и сказать.  
  
– Ты уже сделал.  
  
– Кевин…  
  
И тут Райан не выдерживает.  
  
– Ты как эта пуля, знаешь? Засел глубоко и никто не видит, не понимает, даже я не почувствовал. А должен был. И Дженни ушла, потому что она поняла, раньше меня поняла, а я даже сказать тебе об этом не мог.  
  
Эспозито кажется, что он что-то упускает, что-то важное. Но ведь он коп, черт возьми, он должен догадаться.  
  
– Почему она ушла? Райан?  
  
Райан неслышно шевелит губами. Эспозито вздыхает и тянется через напарника к еще одной бутылке, думая, что переборщил с пивом и пьяный Райан ничего не скажет, но Райан перехватывает его руку и на секунду прижимается к ней губами.  
  
И это больше, чем Эспозито может понять.  
  
Но он понимает.  
  
– Но…я…ты…Лэни… – шепчет Райан, когда Эспозито наконец отстраняется от него. Райан облизывает губы и Эспозито тянется к нему снова.  
  
– Стоп, – голубые глаза сфокусированы и смотрят упрямо. – Лэни. Ты так на нее смотрел…  
  
– Я смотрел на тебя, придурок.  
  
И Эспозито вынужден признать, что иногда все-таки яркие и возбуждающие сны стоит вспоминать и анализировать, и что красный диван удивительно подходит для двух пьяных влюбленных мужиков.  
  
Наутро Хавьер краснеет, когда вспоминает о том, как накануне подарил Кевину один из самых крышеносных минетов в его жизни, а Кевин вписывал языком у него на бедрах свое имя.  
  
Когда рано утром звонит Касл, сообщая об убийстве, и интересуется, почему он звонил Райану, а трубку взял Эспозито, то Хавьер просто посылает его к черту и просит передать Алексис спасибо за рецепт пончиков.  
  
Райан любит сладкое.


End file.
